Dance of Pure Lust
by Eviltwin05
Summary: Grimmy talks Ulquiorra into going to a salsa class! How will it turn out when he sees a certain orange haired beauty there? READ AND FIND OUT! Ulquihime rated T for sexual content and slightly foul language


**Dance of Pure Lust**

"Why did I agree to this ridiculous activity?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at his emotionless friend.

"To pick up chicks. Duh." He stated; almost like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The two stood with about two more dozens of guys in a room with mirrors mounted on the walls and instructions for dance moves on the walls.

"I don't see why coming to this dance class is a great plan to draw a woman's attention. As far as I can see, there is only men in this room." Ulquiorra replied back bluntly, looking more ready to just ditch his idiotic friend.

Grimmjow grinned. "The girls are just in another room getting ready with another instructor."

Ulquiorra let out an exasperated sigh and let his shoulders drop slightly.

"Whatever. Do as you please, but next time leave me out of your idiotic plot." Ulquiorra murmured in a slightly agitated tone. Grimmjow just brushed him off and turned his attention to the male instructor in the front.

The instructor wore form fitting black slacks along with matching t-shirt and ballroom shoes. "As some might know, the salsa is a very respected dance for it's fast beats and wonderful movements. I'm here to teach you that meaning, so prepare yourselves!!"

And it sure was hellish experience.

The guys had to group up and take turns learning the basics from the instructor. He would often smack those who ignored his instructions or just didn't do something right. By the time the hour ended, all men were panted for breath inside the suddenly too small room.

The instructor clapped his hands together. "Now that you got the basics, we will now move to the other room and join the ladies in their lessons." Some guys whooped out in relief (Grimmjow), while others groaned out of irritation. (You don't have to be genius to guess who that was)

******************

The group of men found themselves entering a much larger room that seemed fit for a ballroom dance floor instead of just a simple dance class Ulquiorra noted.

"Since we had so many entries for the class, we had to use our performance hall just to be able to fit all the students in at once." The instructor explained offhandedly, answering Ulquiorra's silent question.

Soon the entrance doors swung open to reveal a large group of women. They all filed in quietly after the dark-skinned woman dressed in a form fitting black dress.

"Hello. I'm the woman instructor, Yoruichi. Let's begin." The dark-skinned woman spoke up smoothly. (I can so see Yoruichi as a dance instructor)

The male instructor sent Yoruichi a side ways grin and nodded. (For those who haven't two and two together yet, the male instructor is Kisuke Urahara ;)

Suddenly the two crossed the distance to the middle of the dance floor and had their bodies pressed together in a very intimate way.

"You and your partner have to be like one……" Kisuke drawled out as he gestured to one of the men to start the music on the boom box that he brought with him to the room.

A fast and sensual song started to pulse out the stereo and the two dance instructors flawlessly started the dance.

Their moves blended together, as did their bodies. Kisuke had one hand in Yoruichi's as she danced her way closer to him, closing the distance between them. Kisuke's hands were now suddenly on Yoruichi's hips as she slowly danced against Kisuke with her back facing his chest. Soon the two were facing each other again with their foreheads touching and arms wrapped around each others bodies. The music stopped on cue and the two separated themselves from each other and turned to the awestruck class.

"Now, we'll pair you guys up and we'll see how much you can remember."

The guys found themselves being lined up and pushed towards some random girl Yoruichi pushed towards them.

Ulquiorra found himself at the end of the line and was the last one left.

Kisuke frowned slightly. "Seems like we ran out of girls."

Ulquiorra mentally sighed in relief. Now he had an excuse to leave!

That was until Yoruichi spoke up.

"Don't worry. I got an assistant with me today. He can pair up with her for the day!"

Ulquiorra found himself being dragged to the back of the room by Yoruichi. Ulquiorra was ready to protest against the older woman's suggestion, but his complaint pretty much died on his tongue when he got a look at who the assistant was.

Orihime Inoue.

Orihime was in his class and sat only a seat over to his. Her sweet attitude and happy disposition made her like by many classmates, male and female alike. She was also considered the most beautiful girl in the school. But it wasn't these facts that caught Ulquiorra's attention, it was how she responded to him.

He only recently moved to Karakura Town and was already labeled "odd" when he first showed up at school. Despite him being labeled "odd", Orihime greeted him warmly and kindly. She often would invite him over to her table to eat lunch with her friends and persuade him to talk about topics that he normally wouldn't talk about.

Because of just those simple gestures; he instantly fell head over heels for her.

Now……… she stood in front of him wearing the most sinful dress he could imagine on her.

It was a soft pink color and had a deep V-neckline in the front, showing off just enough cleavage to keep a guy guessing and longing to see more. It cut off just below her knees and had a large slit up until it reached the top of her thigh, leaving her well toned legs completely in the view of all of those who want to look.

Ulquiorra felt some sweat start to form on his forehead. "Orihime." he greeted quietly.

The girl turned her attention towards him and for a slight moment, her expression was surprised before changing to welcoming.

"Ulquiorra! It's nice to see you. I didn't know you liked Salsa?"

Ulquiorra muttered an incoherent answer before Yoruichi cut in.

"You don't mind being his partner, do you Orihime? Seems like we didn't have enough girls today." She questioned the younger girl kindly.

Orihime gave Ulquiorra a warm smile before turning back to Yoruichi.

"Of course. I don't mind at all." Orihime replied happily. Yoruichi grinned and nodded to the girl before she turned on her heals to return to the rest of the class.

When Yoruichi was out of hearing distance Orihime spoke up.

"So lets get started, shall we?"

All Ulquiorra could do was follow Orihime onto the dance floor, completely dazed by her beauty. (A little out of character but oh well!)

When Orihime stopped in the middle of the floor, she turned to face Ulquiorra. Her body was suddenly very close to his, so close that their chest just barely brushing each others.

He stiffened when Orihime brought her arms around his neck and brought his face a few more inches closer to hers.

"Just follow my lead…." She whispered softly into his ear.

Dammit. She was teasing him…….. She was teasing him…….. She just didn't know it.

Ulquiorra then found himself being swung into the song.

It was almost like a second nature. He followed after Orihime's steps, grabbing her hand or waist at the right moments as she turned, pulling her to him when needed, and running his hands along her legs to add to the affect.

Soon, Ulquiorra grew tired of being lead and quickly swung Orihime back into his arms. Her hands landed on his chest to stop herself from ramming into him and she looked up to him with a surprised expression.

"My turn."

That was his only answer to her silent question before he twirled her out again. Quickly catching on, Orihime fell back into the rhythm of the song. The two ran themselves against each other in a sensual way that left both more determined to lead.

At one point Orihime rubbed herself against Ulquiorra's lower region, causing him to let a small gasp pass his lips, but not admit defeat yet.

The two continued to spin, twirl, grind, and caress the other into admitting defeat. But both were really stubborn and continued. Ulquiorra suddenly twirled Orihime into his arms again but this time he dipped her slowly until her leg was almost completely in line with Ulquiorra's face. He drew her back up slowly and grasped her face softly in between his hands as he pressed his forehead against Orihime's. Her breath was slightly ragged, as was his, and he could feel her chest heaving against his, causing him to become slightly dizzy with want.

Suddenly applause erupted from around the two. It turns out the two had no idea that the class stopped dancing to observe their heated battle for dominance. The two quickly parted from each other and turned their faces from other, in order to hide their blushes.

"Well, I must say that was quite a performance there." Kisuke spoke up as he stepped forward with a big grin on his face.

"That's my assistant for you." Yoruichi stated proudly as she threw her arm around Orihime's shoulder and giving her a half hug. Orihime just grew redder.

Kisuke looked up at the clock and whined like a little kid.

"Aw…. Seems like class is over for the day…….."

Most of the people didn't even think twice before bolting out the doors of the room, even Grimmjow ditched Ulquiorra and high tailed it out of there.

Ulquiorra sighed out of aggravation before he turned to the instructors and Orihime.

"Thank you for the class. I will be leaving now….." Said Ulquiorra as turned towards the exit to make his escape.

Kisuke suddenly stopped him. "Wait, you don't mind if you walk Orihime home, do you?" he asked suddenly.

Silence.

More silence.

MORE Freaking silence.

Than…….

"Excuse me?" Ulquiorra questioned. Completely baffled by the older man's request.

"Well… you see, Orihime lives alone and usually Yoruichi or myself drop her off, but today we have plans and we don't have the time. And since you already know her we can trust you enough to make sure she gets home safe!" Kisuke explained happily.

Orihime cut in.

"N-no! I-it's fine! I don't want to burden Ulquiorra with that duty. I'm perfectly okay with walking home by myself-"

"I'll do it."

Orihime snapped her attention to Ulquiorra who suddenly answered.

"Excellent! Well we're off!" And just like that, the two ran out of the building.

The two stood silently before Ulquiorra broke it.

"We should get going as well." He stated dully, finally managing to get his composure back.

Orihime nodded quickly before she followed Ulquiorra out the building doors.

* * *

The two walked in awkward silence for awhile.

_Don't be rude. Just say something! _Ulquiorra's inner "good" prodded annoyingly.

He shifted his eyes over to Orihime and was about to speak before he got cut off by a wolf whistle from across the street.

A group of drunk college students were eyeing Orihime like a piece of meat and were making some pretty crude comments about her.

"Hey baby! Why don't you come over here? You'll have a great time!"

"You need help getting ride of that dress? Because I can think of a few ways on how to."

"I've never seen a girl as hot as you! Come over here and you'll have the time of your life!"

Every comment was slowly undoing Ulquiorra's patience and was about ready to just go over there and beat the living shit out of all of them.

But his eyes caught sight of Orihime. She was subconsciously trying to cover her cleavage with her arms, only succeeding in scrunching her chest up more and making herself look hotter.

Ulquiorra suddenly found himself pulling his jacket over Orihime's shoulders, allowing it to cover the top portion of her body. He heard the complaints from across the street, making sure his goal to cover her was successful.

"Thank you…." Orihime thanked him softly. Ulquiorra only grunted in response, but let the soft pink blush stain his cheeks slightly.

* * *

When the two finally reached Orihime's apartment building, they stood awkwardly in front of her door.

"Um…….. Thank you for taking me home." Orihime thanked shyly.

"It was no trouble." Ulquiorra replied calmly.

As Orihime unlocked her door, she suddenly turned to Ulquiorra.

"Would you…… want to come in for a cup a tea?" Orihime questioned softly.

Ulquiorra was about to decline the offer, but the soft glint in Orihime's eyes stopped it.

"Sure." He replied casually.

Orihime smiled and beckoned him to follow her in.

* * *

Ulquiorra took a seat at Orihime's table as she prepared the tea.

"So……. What got you into dancing?" Ulquiorra questioned suddenly, not liking the silence of the room.

Orihime put her finger to her lips and thought for a moment.

"I guess I love the feeling of it……… It makes me feels free and like I can do anything……" The look that came over Orihime's face was that of completely serene.

The tea soon was finished and Orihime took a seat across from Ulquiorra. The two drank their tea in a comfortable silence until they finished and washed their glasses.

"I probably should head home now." Ulquiorra spoke up as he dried his hands from the excess water after washing his glass.

Orihime nodded and followed him to the door.

Just before he made it out of the door, Orihime suddenly grasped his wrist. Ulquiorra turned around to see her holding his jacket out to him with her other hand. He used his free hand to retrieve his jacket from her. As he took it from her grasp, he let his hand brush hers softly.

But he didn't stop there. He let his hand drop the jacket with a soft thud as he ran his hand up her arm, leaving goose bumps in it's wake. Orihime's grip on his wrist slackened enough for Ulquiorra to retrieve his hand and continue his ministrations.

His other hand joined it's twin up it's path up Orihime's arms, causing her to shiver slightly. Taking this as a good sign, Ulquiorra allowed his hands to stroke her neck softly. Orihime drew him in closer and Ulquiorra found himself back in her apartment.

As soon as the door clicked shut, he pulled her tightly against his chest. He buried his face in her neck and breath in her intoxicating scent.

"You don't even realize what you put me through, do you?" Ulquiorra questioned huskily.

Orihime shivered at his tone and let out a slight whimper as he ran his tongue along her neck softly.

Orihime herself gripping Ulquiorra's hair as he know started placing small kisses against her collarbone.

"U-Ulquiorra……." Ulquiorra heard Orihime whimper softly against his ear, causing him to turn his attention to her face.

He gasped as he felt Orihime bring his face to hers as she placed her lips over his.

He felt like his heart would jump out of his chest as he felt Orihime's tongue glide over his lips, asking him entrance, which he allowed. The kiss deepened as their tongues battled each other hungrily for dominance.

Orihime didn't even realize Ulquiorra's hands were softly making their way to her chest, until she felt his hands graze the sides of them. She moaned softly against his lips as he repeated the gesture again.

"You have no idea what you do to me……" Orihime moaned out as Ulquiorra cupped her breast in both his hands and gently massaged them through her dress.

He smirked slightly and took one of his hands from her chest and reached behind her for the dresses zipper. When he found, he slowly drew it down until it he heard a satisfying thud as the dress dropped to the floor. He took a slight step back and gave Orihime a quick look over.

Orihime wore a rather lacy pink bra with matching panties that had Ulquiorra's eyes glazed over with desire.

"We won't go all the way, but I can say that it won't end here." Ulquiorra whispered huskily into Orihime's ear. He heard her moan again as he gently kissed her lips again. All the while, the two slowly made their way to Orihime's room………..

*******************

Ulquiorra rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to make figure out his surroundings. His eyes came into focus and he feasted his eyes on the room he was in.

It was decorated with pictures of friends and had faded out posters on the walls.

Ulquiorra suddenly felt a flash of memory from the night before and quickly turned his gaze to the opposite side of the bed to see Orihime sleeping soundly next to him.

He let a smile grace his features as he pushed a strand of hair out of Orihime's eyes. This touch woke the girl.

She looked up tiredly at him before smiling softly.

"I love you." She whispered to him before falling back into sleep.

Ulquiorra smile grew as he laid back down to Orihime.

"I as well….." he muttered softly in return.

One thing was for sure……… he was SOOOOOO going to thank Grimmjow for forcing to come to that dance class.


End file.
